And to Think It Started In This Dumb Forest
by SamanthaT
Summary: AU KagInu Rated for Language and chapters to came 0 The title says it all! mutters to think this all starts cause of that dumb Forest....and that tempremental Hanyou but we'll just blame it on the forest all right? (is mobed with "trees have rights" activ


Chapter one: the ever so wonderful journey though the forest  
  
Why did I have to come this way...I had always hated this forest, and here I was walking through it almost daring myself to see how many demons I could find before I reached the edge. So far the count was 15. Man this place gave me the creeps, and in the daytime!  
  
Earlier today my brother had come down with a 'terrible' sickness, the little rat, which forces me to walk to this forest in the first place. I swear, If he has some stupid headache and is over reacting, man is he so gonna get it! Oh you're the oldest; he's your brother, nag nag whine whine. That's all I heard from my mother as I left! I should get kidnapped by demons! That'd teach her to make me walk through this forest alone! But then it would be the whole: I am a demon here to kill you and make lovely wall hangings from your skin, so scratch that plan. Sighing I continued my mini-adventure through this damned forest to get to old Kaede's on the other side. Who went made a stupid forest here anyhow! I mean come on! It even has a stupid name to go with it. Inu Yasha's forest, I swear some people really need to think out of the box more! I sighed again and resigned to counting demons again... one.... Two...three...fou-  
  
Then, three things happened rather fast, and I swear it took me a full hour before I fully realized the full force of what had just transpired. I didn't even get to finish the word four for crying out loud! First, A loud bang sounded over head and I saw a boy with white hair running towards me, ran right into me! As he hit me, and we went tumbling down, I took a few things into account. One, not too many people have white hair in Japan at this time, and he sure didn't look to be that old. Next, those were really cute ears on top of his head (and I mean so cute if I hadn't just been knocked to the ground by that same person, I would have reached over and tweaked them!) And finally, well, that last one took a while but I noticed he was in rather bad shape. He looked skinny, dirty and I bet he was concealing a few wounds under the red kimono, with the way he moved and all. And as he began to stand I took in his full appearance. He looked no older than I did, though he was certainly taller. He also had such beautiful golden eyes that seemed to piece my soul...  
  
Then, all the way up, he turned to me and you know what he said to me? No I couldn't believe it either. He said:  
  
"Outta the way Bitch!" now this really irritated me, I mean first off, he ran into me and, well this is how I replied:  
  
"Excuse me! I believe it was you who ran into me!" I even mumbled a bastard in there for effect. He looked quite dumbfounded and stared at me for a bit before retorting with the ever so intelligent answer: "feh.."  
  
I sighed, man I had sighed a lot that day, and asked him what his hurry and this is what happened because of my stupid nosey question:  
  
"What's it to you bitch?"  
  
"My name ain't bitch thank you very much! It's Ka-Go-Me!"  
  
"Well Bitch, what do you care?!"  
  
"Again with the bitch! What is with you and that word! Is it the only one you know or you're too dumb to say a name!" again I caught him off guard, and smirked, boy did I felt proud. Hah! I'd show him who could be a real bitch! His next question caught me off guard though...  
  
"Don't you know what I am!"  
  
"Demon?" to that I got a rough nod and a growling noise, "I thought so...so anyhow! Answer me what's your hurry?!"  
  
"What do you mean "oh I thought so, so blah blah!" bitch I could rip you to shreds if I wanted to!"  
  
He had a very good point mind you...but to my dismay I saw many villagers coming towards us, from the way he came from, so I couldn't answer. He also noticed and was gone. Ingrate hadn't even told me his name.  
  
"Yo Girl!" the leader called to me. Quite the ugly midget he was, " have you seen a demon run through here! Red Kimono, white hair"  
  
"Nope, none at all" I told them all with a solemn face " but I saw some movement coming from that way" I directed them in the opposite direction of which he ran to.  
  
As they ran off, I shrugged and continued my way to Old Kaede's. Except for the tiny fact the little diversion with puppy-dog ears had turned me around. I swore if I ever saw him again... all right, well here's the next thing that had happened in wonderfully great walk through the wonderfully great forest.  
  
It was starting to get dark. And my horrible sense of direction and I turned to the deeper part of the forest and kept walking till my feet hurt. And I walked a long way! The forest was a beautiful place though mind you. The green trees swaying in gentle breezes, leaves sailed down like boats floating down a river. Dimmed moonlights lit up everything in a grayscale. Flowers littered the ground in intricate patterns, and then I started to notice something else. The path I was on wasn't very worn. I mean if it had been I would have continued my leisurely rest stop but I remember what I had been told. Rule number one: if the path you're on isn't worn, that means less people have gone this way, and that means that either A) people go this was and never come back or B) this wasn't gonna lead you anywhere. Rule number 2...GET OFF THIS ROAD AND RUN FOR YOUR GOD FORESAKEN LITTLE LIFE. I smiled a moment remembering our wonderful teacher, quite the loud speaker if you ask me. But reality sent me out of my little day dream with a literal whap.  
  
A giant demon sat there after finishing his swipe at me. I wish I could have told you what he was but, as you may have been able to tell I am not oh-lord-of-all-demon-knowledge. He was quite the ugly thing. Giant arms reached the ground, sort of like a monkey. He had horns down his spine, and a dark read fur, and boy was I hoping he hadn't gotten this color by enjoyment of dying his fur with human blood. Gleaming green eyes that looked right through me. I was kind of disappointed. I mean he wasn't snarling, drooling acid and didn't have large red eyes! Nor did he cry out in horrible ear splitting snarls! But as he took a few advances towards me, I came to the unanimous decision that he was ok, and that I was really wasn't that disappointed. Claws longer and thicker than my arm cam down on my previous position and I thanked whatever gods that were listening to this dirty little human struggling with the big bad demon. I dodged to the side, and became aware of the injury administered to me whilst daydreaming about my lovely days as a child and the loud speaker.  
  
The wound wasn't that bad but it was enough to let me know it was there. A dark red line down my side and into part of my thigh was slowly coloring my beautiful kimono. But I wasn't really worried about that at the moment. I was more preoccupied with the demon's arms that kept coming at me at a wild furry. Red clad, they were down on every side of me, and I was beginning to think he had grown a few more just for me. Claws came at me too, and to my dismay I was seeing blood running down them. And being as I didn't see any other willing donors, I figured with mild amusement, that it was my blood that was being onto caked his claws. My movements became sluggish and I could see that this beast was just toying with me now.  
  
He was swiping at my feet with amusement. Green eyes calculating, and making bets with me about when I'd finally fall over. I was so disoriented at the moment that I didn't see that branch there, that stupid insignificant branch. So stupid it had to fall from a tree to trip me! Any other time I would gracefully caught myself before I feel cursed a blue streak at this thrice-damned branch and be on my merry way. But being as this wasn't any other time I fell over. I barely regarded the red pool surrounding me, and was grateful I couldn't feel the pain yet, though tomorrow would be another matter.  
  
Depending heavily on the fact I'd see tomorrow...  
  
It was right before I decided to shut my eye and wait for the "light at the end of the tunnel" bit that I saw the most interesting sight...  
  
Well here you have it folks...the lazy Samantha is writing a fanfiction...yes yes I know please don't be too alarmed! Well I hope you are enjoying it cause if you're not... well then that's not a good thing huh? What's gonna happen in chapter 2 you ask! Well! I won't tell you! (Ha...*is bricked to death) You'll just have to wait till its out! No matter how many years this may take!  
  
What's the interesting sight Kagome has witnessed?  
  
Will she die there in a pool of her own blood! (Doesn't that sound cheery...)?  
  
Where's Inu Yasha! (*inu lifts his head from the pile of ramen*)  
  
And! Why haven't you reviewed yet! You know you wanna...  
  
not that I am forcing you or anything *cough * I have a crowbar hidden on me *cough* 


End file.
